


Pretend

by MadnessofVoid



Series: Sterek Bingo 2017 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Derek Helps Stiles, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Hale-McCall Pack, M/M, ends up being real, mentioned - Freeform, stiles has an unwanted admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadnessofVoid/pseuds/MadnessofVoid
Summary: This time, Stiles blurted out something utterly stupid.“Thanks for the offer, but I'll be coming with my boyfriend.”It was a beat too late before he realized what he had said. He had to tamper down his horror as Headache Lawrence begrudgingly congratulated him. Followed by telling the entire building that Stiles had a boyfriend.And then, and then, Georgina came up to Stiles, gushing and sounding so excited that her favorite had a boyfriend. She just couldn't wait to meet the man that had won her Stiles' heart! Give the man cookies and kisses on the cheek! Because Stiles was like a grandson to her, and this mysterious boyfriend would become like her second grandson!This was when Stiles knew he had fucked up.





	Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Second entry to Sterek Bingo! Another sort of Canon Divergence fic. This one was definitely fun because, welp, the fake relationship trope is always a nice one to see. 
> 
> The theme is Friends To Lovers.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes that were missed by myself and my beta ^^;

It was safe to say that Stiles had, as the saying went, _gone done fucked up_.

 

How?

 

Oh. Easy.

 

At work, he was busy editing another one of Eddie's crappy articles like always. (Seriously, why did they keep this clown on? He wrote in text talk through the entire article, for crying out loud!) Minding his own business _for once_. And then Lawrence, headache inducing Lawrence, slid onto his desk. Nearly knocked everything to the floor, earning a murderous scowl from Stiles. Instead of backing away and hopping off the desk like a normal person would, the _douche_ had the _audacity_ to ask if Stiles had a date to bring to the upcoming party.

 

Now, Stiles was far more interested in pack activities. He usually avoided work parties like the plague. Most of the time not on purpose. There were actual pack shenanigans going on during those parties. Even then, he never paid any attention in the first place when these party announcements were made.

 

So, of course, Stiles had no idea about this one, either.

 

Unfortunately, this sent Lawrence on a ramble about the party. Who knew that the Beacon Hills Monthly had parties for...nothing in particular? Not Stiles! Prior to this encounter with Lawrence. Who was currently giving him a borderline migraine.

 

After Lawrence was done signing praises to this party, he asked again if Stiles had a date.

 

Then proceeded to ask that if Stiles didn't have a date, if he'd be interested in being _his_ date.

 

Now normally, Stiles would have a witty, sarcastic comment he would shoot out that would put Lawrence in his place. Shut the guy up for a week. Or tell him that he had family things going on. Only he knew there wasn't any pack gathering the day of the party to save his hide. Witty, sarcastic comment it was!

 

Heh, well, that wasn't what happened.

 

This time, Stiles blurted out something utterly stupid.

 

“Thanks for the offer, but I'll be coming with my boyfriend.”

 

It was a beat too late before he realized what he had said. He had to tamper down his horror as Headache Lawrence begrudgingly congratulated him. Followed by telling the _entire building_ that Stiles had a boyfriend.

 

And then, _and then_ , Georgina came up to Stiles, gushing and sounding so excited that her favorite had a boyfriend. She just couldn't wait to meet the man that had won her Stiles' heart! Give the man cookies and kisses on the cheek! Because Stiles was like a grandson to her, and this mysterious boyfriend would become like her second grandson!

 

This was when Stiles knew he had fucked up.

 

Royally.

 

“What am I going to do?!” he wailed upon arriving at his apartment and telling Scott on the phone the story. “The whole damn _building_ thinks I have a boyfriend! They're gonna expect me to bring one to this stupid party! Georgina wants to give the guy cookies and kisses on the cheek!”

 

Scott hissed, probably wincing on his end. “Yeah...you messed up. _Bad_.”

 

“I know! What do I do!?”

 

“Get someone to pretend to be your boyfriend?”

 

“Pfft! Like who? You're married, and as much as I love you bro, I'm not gonna pretend that I'm boning you.”

 

“Thanks for that imagery...”

 

“Boyd in on his honeymoon with Erica. Isaac is occupied with a whole hell of a lot of things, so I'm not asking him. Jackson sure as hell won't do it, and that's just fine by me 'cause nooooo thank you. Liam can't act or lie worth shit. And I love Corey and Mason, and they may be the best candidates, but I know they are still shaken over the whole kidnapping thing, so I'm gonna leave them out of this.”

 

“What about Derek?”

 

Stiles sputtered, nearly dropping his phone. “H-huh?”

 

“What about Derek? He could do it.”

 

“I-I don't think he would, Scotty. And I kinda don't want to ask him to.”

 

“Because you have a ridiculous crush on him?”

 

“I thought we vowed to never speak of that? Besides...we may be pretty good pals now...but it took a long time for it to happen, and the guy has a bad track record of people using him, and I think this might count as one of those. I don't want to break his trust, y'know? Make him feel used.”

 

“How would this make him feel used?”

 

Stiles loved Scott. Loved him like a brother. He really did. But...sometimes...

 

“Just ask him. If he says no, then pretend you're sick on the day of the party.”

 

He sighed, dragging a hand down his face. “That might be what I have to do.”

 

“ _After_ you ask Derek.”

 

“Can't I just skip that part?”

 

“Ask him, Stiles.”

 

Scott hung up, leaving Stiles no chance to continue his weak whining. With another sigh, Stiles plopped down on the couch, staring at his phone screen. This was going to be so much _fun_. Mostly because he figured that doing this face-to-face would be the best way to go.

 

Hopefully this wouldn't boot him out of the pack.

 

If it did, he was going to kick Scott's ass.

 

He sent a quick text to Derek, asking him to come over for a chat. Surprisingly, the dude replied back instantly, asking if now was good. Stiles half hoped Derek hadn't replied. If he hadn't, then Stiles wouldn't have to do this. He responded back that now was fine, and nearly had a hernia when the wolf said he'd be there in five.

 

Welp...this was going to suck all the balls.

 

 _All_. _The_. _Balls_.

 

**~+~**

 

Stiles expected Derek to be pissed as hell when he word vomited his predicament. He expected Derek to be livid when he asked if he would pretend to be his boyfriend for the party. But...

 

“Sure.”

 

Huh. That was unexpected.

 

“Wait... _really_?”

 

The wolf shrugged, arms folded. “Yeah. This Lawrence guy sounds like a pain in the ass.”

 

“He _is_. Dude has no idea that when I say I'm not interested, that it means I'm _not_ interested.”

 

Derek nodded, wrinkling his nose in annoyance. “Hmmm. Need to learn.”

 

“You're not going to rip his throat out with your teeth.”

 

“Fun sucker.”

 

If it had been years ago, back when he was sixteen, Stiles would've gone ape shit over Derek freakin' Hale saying something remotely funny. But, alas, they had known each other for some time now. Derek actually had an amazing, dry, sarcastic sense of humor. One that Stiles could appreciate whole heartily.

 

“Lawrence aside...Georgina sounds like a lovely lady.”

 

Stiles snickered, shaking his head. “Oh, she is. Very grandma-like. Cheek pinching and all.”

 

“I hope you mean my face.”

 

“Eh. It's a fifty-fifty deal with her.”

 

Derek gave him the 'what the hell' face before mumbling, “Nevermind...”

 

“Anyway...” Stiles rocked on the balls of his feet, still anxious about all of this. “We should talk about boundaries. What you're comfortable with and what you're not comfortable with. That kind of stuff.”

 

Again, Derek shrugged. Appearing completely unfazed by any of this. “Whatever you're okay with doing is fine.”

 

“No no no no no. That's not how this works!”

 

He approached the other male, gripping at his shoulder tightly and giving him a highly serious stare. This was the hundredth time Stiles had this type of conversation with Derek. Maybe was beyond the hundredth. He was a little surprised he still needed to tell Derek these kind of things. Then again...with Derek's history...

 

“I'm putting you in this sort of awkward position. Which you can totally back out of any time you want. And since it will most definitely be awkward, I need to know what I can and can't do. I don't want to make this any worse for you than it will be.”

 

With an eye roll, Derek took Stiles' wrist, removing it from his shoulder but still held onto it. “You're not putting me in a sort of awkward position. I'm _offering_ to save your ass. But, if you're so keen on making boundaries...don't smack or pinch my ass. Don't talk about me like I'm a slab of meat. If we kiss, you can't give me tongue. You can't call me sweetie or sweetheart or baby.”

 

There was a pause. Stiles waited for Derek to add more to the Do Not Do List . Never happened. He blinked in confusion, tilting his head to the side. Derek followed suit.

 

“That's it?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Oh. I, uh...expected more.”

 

“I know. But that's it.”

 

“So...I can hold your hand?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I can kinda snuggle up next to you?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Can I kiss your cheek? I won't put you on the spot with the lip kissing.”

 

“I'm fine with either. Just no tongue.”

 

Stiles nodded eagerly, a swoosh of relief hitting him. “Done. Deal. No problem. I'm totally cool with all of those rules. I really don't have any. I'm kinda on the same boat with you. But! But but...you can one hundred percent call me honey. Or...uh...Mischief.”

 

There weren't questions asked. Yes, a brow raised, but nothing verbal. The wolf licked his lips, nodding.

 

“All right. When is this party?”

 

“Uh, Saturday. Not this Saturday! Next Saturday.”

 

“Mmm. Plenty of time to practice.”

 

“Yep. Plenty of time to – wait. Practice?”

 

A sigh. “Yes, Stiles. If you want to convince these people, specifically Lawrence, that we are dating...we need to practice.”

 

Stiles flailed his arms, skin flushing. “B-b-but why?! We know practically everything there is to know about each other!”

 

“They will question if we aren't acting like we're affectionate in some way. Lawrence may keep bugging you if he thinks there is trouble in paradise.”

 

Ah. Good point. Excellent point. Derek was such a smart cookie. A smart cookie who was going to make Stiles kill over. Fake affection or not.

 

This was going to be an interesting week. Maybe even a little fun.

 

If Stiles didn't _die_ from it.

 

**~+~**

 

Thank god the night of the party came by swiftly. Stiles was certain he was going to have a heart attack with all the affection Derek and he had been practicing. It was certainly not curing his not so small crush on the man. In fact...it was making it a million times _worse_.

 

At least it would be fun while it lasted...

 

Stiles picked up Derek an hour before the party was to start, wanting to get them to it quick so that they could leave quicker. And what does that bastard do? Dress in Stiles' favorite pair of jeans – the ones that fit tightly over that ass – and wear that damned maroon sweater with the thumb holes. The _thumb holes_!

 

This was it. This was how he died.

 

Derek briefly commented on how nice Stiles looked, which did not help matters. And it was made worse when Derek mentioned he had always thought that the simple black t-shirt and maroon skinny jeans looked perfect on him.

 

Yep. Death. Death was upon him. Maybe not swiftly, but it was upon him!

 

When they arrived at the party, a few people were there. (Not Lawrence or Georgina, though.) They were gawking at the man Stiles was holding hands with upon entrance. Gawked more when Derek introduced himself with the most genuine, sweetest voice Stiles had ever heard. And he was smiling. Actually _smiling_.

 

Lord...give him strength...

 

Upon Georgina's arrival, which was done loud and spectacularly, she spotted Stiles and Derek instantly. She flocked right on over, suffocating them with hugs and peppered kisses. She bombarded them with questions – the same ones she had been asking Stiles all week. While Stiles stuttered a little, a bit overwhelmed, Derek handled it like a bonafide pro.

 

“We met when he was sixteen. He was trespassing on my family's old property.”

 

“Yes! He is such a blanket hog!”

 

“He introduced me to his mom first. It was a little easier since I, uh, wasn't on good terms with his dad at the time.”

 

“Mmmm. Yes. He does all the cooking. I'm the baker.”

 

“No no! You're fine! I'm actually working on trying to regain my family's property. I'm thinking of rebuilding the house. We have a lot of gatherings with our friends and their families, so a bigger place would definitely be the best thing for us.”

 

It was dizzying trying to keep up. At the same time...it was...nice to see Derek open up like this. He really wasn't telling much lies. Most of it was truthful. Of course the supernatural was left out of it, and most of the lies were about the romance part of their relationship. Other than that, Derek was very honest and sincere and smiling the entire time he spoke with Georgina.

 

This was just adding to the non helpful things this was doing to Stiles' crushing.

  
Then...Lawrence showed up.

 

The very second he saw Derek and Stiles, his face soured. He came up to them, introducing himself to Derek, and, for some reason, was sizing up the werewolf. It was close to impossible for Stiles to hold back a snarky comment.

 

Not so much for Derek.

 

“Are you checking me out?” he scoffed. “I'm sorry, sir, but I'm happily taken by this tall drink of water right here.”

 

Then, then then...Derek decided it would be a great idea to _kiss_ Stiles on the temple.

 

The hole punches on his **Lord, Give Me Strength** card was all punched out.

 

Almost passed out from the rush of adrenaline he suddenly gained.

 

Lawrence swallowed, eye twitching and face straining to contain a horribly fake smile. “And what a drink of water he is.”

 

“Isn't he?!” Derek said in a sweet, giddy, close to high pitched voice. “God, I'm surprised no one has tried to take him away. I mean, it was a problem in the past. A _huge_ problem. 'Course, it happens to me, too. I guess we're both irresistible.”

 

It took everything in Stiles' power to not choke on laughter. It was clear that Derek was talking about Lawrence. Hinting that his advances weren't welcomed. Lawrence's eye twitched again, and his smile was faltering. So was Derek's.

 

Shit was about to go down.

 

Stiles could _feel_ it.

 

The werewolf straightened his posture, showing his true height, and flared his nostrils. “Stiles tells me that you've been making unwanted advances towards him.”

 

Lawrence snorted, the fear in his eyes visible. “They weren't unwanted. He welcomed them full heartily.”

 

Brow raised. Jaw tightened. Oh no. Not _that_ face. “Are you calling Stiles a liar?”

 

“I might be. He does make tall tales. Like how you two are dating.”

 

“Ah. Hate to break it to you, but we are. Have been for years. On and off.”

 

“Oh. On and off, huh?”

 

Derek crossed his arms, puffing his chest out. Had that infamous glare on. “You make it sound like you have a chance with him. Well, hate to break this to you as well, but you don't.”

 

“Oh, I do already. I mean, we did share a nice kiss last week. It was pretty X-Rated.”

 

Okay. Stiles had to step in. Or else Derek was going to strangle this bozo.

 

He got in front of Derek, an arm left behind him so that he could press against Derek's chest. He gave Lawrence the dirtiest look he could muster, curling his lip into a mock snarl. At this point, he could see from the corner of his eye that their coworkers were watching the show – hanging by every word, every action.

 

Frickin' nosy bodies.

 

“Lawrence, cut the shit. You're trying to puff yourself up like a peacock, and it is idiotic. Drop it. Accept that I'm not ever going to be interested in you. Move on. Quit being a creeper. I'm with Derek, and that's the end of it. Give it up. Especially since I can tell you're about to shit your pants.”

 

Lawrence, good ol' headache inducing Lawrence, laughed. Sort of maniacally. But it wasn't intimidating. It was just...weird. Super weird. Like he was trying to trick himself into being less scared. He then patted Stiles' shoulder, which made Derek lurch forward a smidge, and grinned.

 

“Oh, Stiles. I would. I honestly would. But you see...I don't believe you two are dating. And once I prove it, you'll owe me a date.”

 

“I won't owe you anything! So back the fuck off! You know something, Lawrence? I am so sick of your -”

 

Suddenly, Derek swooped Stiles off his feet, carrying him bridal style away from Lawrence. He took them over to where Georgina ran off to, where he set Stiles back down and sparked up a cheery conversation with her. Acting like nothing had happened between them and Lawrence.

 

Everyone else had as well.

 

Lawrence kept stealing glances at Stiles and Derek, which was unnerving. Each time Derek caught Lawrence doing that, he wrapped an arm around Stiles, pressing a kiss to his temple, and promising that he was safe. With each kiss – Stiles shuddered. He felt his knees go weak and his stomach swoop.

 

Derek was way too damn good with this pretending...

 

The rest of the night went off without a hitch. It was actually a fun party. Eventually, however, Stiles was getting worn out by being around this many people. Derek, too. They excused themselves and finally left to go back to their homes.

 

During the drive, Stiles struggled with words. He had to find the right ones that would ring gratitude. Because he was grateful for Derek doing this for him. Despite it being a little painful to think that those little kisses and other affectionate actions wouldn't happen between them again.

 

“Derek?” he finally said quietly.

 

“Mmm?”

 

“I...thanks. For doing this for me. And for helping me with Lawrence.”

 

“Anything for you.”

 

He chuckled nervously, turning into the parking lot for Derek's loft. “Yeah, well, you were pretty good at the whole fake boyfriend thing. Too bad Lawrence didn't seemed convinced. But the guy is known for feeding off of denial.”

 

Derek hummed, contemplating something.

 

It wasn't until Stiles parked that he said what was on his mind.

 

“You know...I think I'd be pretty good at being a real boyfriend. If you're interested.”

 

It was a very _very_ good thing that Stiles was parked. Because he would've slammed on the brakes if he wasn't. He gaped at Derek with jaw hung open. He could not believe what he just heard. For a moment, he was certain that he heard wrong.

 

Judging by Derek's expectant expression, he hadn't heard wrong.

 

He flailed, hitting a hand on the roof of the Jeep. “You're – are you serious? Are you teasing me? Because if you are...it's not...it's not fun -”

 

Derek silenced him with a kiss. On the lips. It was soft, tender. Sucked the air right out of Stiles' lungs.

 

When it stopped, Stiles found himself chasing the taste. Chasing after someone he thought was unattainable. He felt a hand cupping his face, caressing it gently, cautiously, like it was scared to break him. Didn't have to open his eyes to know the look on Derek's face. Had seen it before. He just thought it was never for him.

 

“Want me to swing by on your next work day and take you to lunch?”

 

Stiles grinned wickedly, allowing himself to finally stare into Derek's gaze. “I didn't give you an answer.”

 

“Mmm...think I know that you're interested.”

 

“Hmph. Cocky ass.”

 

“Only when I know I'm right. So...about taking you to lunch the next time you work...”

 

“Make that a two or three times a week thing, lunch dates or you bring me lunch, rub it all over Lawrence's face, and you've got yourself a deal.”

 

Derek chuckled, daring to place a kiss on one of Stiles' eyes. “Deal.” He pressed a kiss on the corner of Stiles' mouth, smirking when his boyfriend (Real one! Not fake! Holy crap...) shuddered. “Want to stay over? Or should I stay over at your place?”

 

Stiles' heart did back flips. Spending the night already? They were moving so fast!

 

Then again...

 

“My pillow is in my room...”

 

“Mmmm...your place it is. And, uh, you have anything I can borrow?”

 

“Sweats? Maybe a double extra large shirt? Wait, we're right here! You could just run in and grab something!”

 

The werewolf shrugged, bobbling his head around as if he was playfully thinking about it. “I could. But I'd rather go to your place as soon as possible. It smells like you.”

 

“Awww! You like how I smell!”

 

“Well...yeah. You smell like honey spices and fresh oranges. It's pleasant. Soothing.”

 

Stiles teased him about that the entire drive to his apartment. Once they arrived, they got ready for bed and just...cuddled. Talked about date plans. Took guesses on how the pack was going to react. Discussed what days would be the days Derek would swing by Stiles' work to either drop off lunch or take him to lunch. Even tossed ideas back and forth on what the layout of the new Hale house should be.

 

It was nice.

 

It was different, yet the same.

 

It felt like this was how it was supposed to be. How it always had been.

 

It was the first night in years that Stiles slept through without waking once.

 

It was also the first time since his mom that he woke up to breakfast being brought to him in bed.

 

Stiles, already, may be just a little in love.

 

Okay...a _lot_ in love. But one step at a time. He would have a perfect opportunity to say it eventually. Right now...right now he wanted to enjoy this. The true beginning of them.

 

And if he was having a blast gloating about his boyfriend making the best, goddamn chocolate chip pancakes he had ever tasted to every single person that would listen, that was okay. Because Derek made the _best_ , goddamn chocolate chip pancakes he had _ever_ tasted!

 

And that was not pretend.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk Sterek with me! 
> 
> youfancymemaddearie.tumblr.com
> 
>  
> 
> Come see the Sterek Bingo event!
> 
> sterek-bingo.tumblr.com


End file.
